A Firefly and An Ice Dragon
by Lollipoptheif
Summary: IN PROGRESS! Hotaru has never really opened her heart to anybody after one person she trusted left her now a young soul reaper she is faced with a task she is unsure of... Can she trust her captain and her sister with her darker secrets or will she hold it in and perish at the hands of her old master?
1. Preface

I stood a black hood covering half of my face when I stepped forward it swept around me as I stood facing the arrancar that I once called master. My hand gripped Kowareta Ningyou's hilt my hand fitting perfectly in the mold of my hand in the blood stained wrappings I waited while the sounds of the battles from the other members of the 13 Court Guard Squads echoed around us but I kept my focus on my enemy waiting for him to attack me.


	2. Chapter 1

I sighed my eyes closed as Caption Unohana, of division 4, stitched up a long gash in my left shoulder from Renji Abarai gave me in a sparing match that ended in a draw.

I heard Caption Unohana sigh. "You know Hotaru," she started as I opened my eyes, "I normally take care of severe injuries but your here so much I know that it's you before you even walk in." Retsu Unohana said.

I sighed as I stood up causing the stitches to pull a little but it wasn't painful not to me. "Thank you Caption Unohana." I said looking at my sandals.

Unohana nodded and waved me off. "Be careful until your shoulder is healed." She said before going back to work.

I left quietly not wanting to bother her, for a while I found myself wandering around until I came to a large twisted tree near the 10th division barracks. I placed my hand on the tick trunk before setting my right foot on a low branch climbing up easily not even wincing as my stitches pulled. I stopped pulling myself onto a thick branch 10 feet off the ground resting my back against the trunk with my legs stretched out in front of me. I shifted a bit before reaching around my right shoulder with my left hand gripping Kowareta Ningyou's hilt pulling it from its sheath before holding her out in front of me. Kowareta Ningyou looked, when sealed, a normal thin katana with an 8 pointed star shaped guard and its hilt wrapped in white blood stained wrappings to symbolize my brutal training in my past.

_The rain fell softly in the dark and I stood glaring at a group of boys throwing rocks at me yelling things like "Witch!" and "Crybaby!" I cried out when the oldest threw a large rock at my temple cracking it open the warm blood running down my face as I crumbled to the ground the boy standing over me. _

_"You are a crybaby, a witch, a loser, and your ugly! Nobody will ever love someone like you!" He yelled walking off with his friends. _

_"Hotaru?" A male voice called out. "Hotaru!" _

__"Ah!" I lunged forward dropping Kowareta Ningyou and falling out of the tree.

"Whoa easy kiddo." Captain Shunsui Kyoraku said griping my upper left arm before I fell on my face. "You okay? Heard you yelling so I came to see."

I nodded. "Yes sir. Thank you, sir." I said picking up Kowareta Ningyou and sliding her back into her sheath.

Shunsui laughed. "No need for all the 'sir' it's just Shunsui." He said smiling at me from under his straw hat.

I looked up at him, standing at only 4"3 I look up at everyone, and nodded. "Thanks." I said a faint smile playing on my lips.

Shunsui shrugged. "Sure. Now what were you dreaming about anyway?" He asked sitting on the ground.

I shrugged crossing my arms. "Nothing." I lied.

Shunsui arched his eyebrow now at eye level with me. "Didn't sound like nothing."

"I really don't want to talk about it." I sighed.

He nodded and stood. "Alright then." He said staring to walk off but turned back to look at me. "Oh Rangiku was looking for you." With that he left me wondering what Rangiku could possibly want.

With a shrug I walked off towards 10 division barracks walking inside to her quarters.

"Hey Rangiku! You here?" I called out opening her door.

"Hotaru!" Rangiku yelled with a big grin as she hugged me tightly.

"Rangiku I can't breathe!" I gasped.

She let go and held me at arms length I couldn't help but admire her beauty: her long, wavy blonde hair, her white skin matched mine, and her blue eyes sparked with trouble.

"Whats up?" I asked.

Rangiku moved behind me blindfolding me before leading me in whatever direction. "You'll see."

I should explain my full name is Hotaru Matsumoto, Rangiku's little sister, and 3rd Seat of division 10.


	3. Chapter 2 Save me

Rangiku pushed me to the floor I was still blindfolded but at least she pushed me onto a mat. "Okay Rangiku what the hell?" I asked as i tried to take off my blindfold but was stopped pair of small hands.

"Not yet, Buggy." Said a child like voice I knew was Yachiru Kusajishi she calls me Buggy because my name, Hotaru, means Firefly.

I sighed folding my hands in my lap. "Okay but somebody explain why I'm blindfolded then!"

Rangiku laughed and pulled my blind fold off. I blinked noticing not just Rangiku and Yachiru were here so was Yoruichi, but Sui-Feng, and Momo.

"Surprise!" Yachiru yelled her dark pink eyes wide.

I stared blankly. "Uh whats the occasion...?" I asked.

Rangiku put her hands on her hips. "Don't play dumb! Today is a special day your birthday!"

I narrowed my eyes. "First it's not my birthday to day is in three days it's only July 1st... And second why start celebrating it now?" I asked.

Rangiku rolled her eyes. "We know but thats no big deal we talked to the captions and their letting us take you to the beach in the world of the living as an early birthday present." She said.

I arched my eyebrow. "Okay but I don't even own a swimsuit.."

Rangiku grinned. "I know that so that's why you and me are going shopping."

My eyes widened. "No way..." I muttered.

Rangiku must have taken that as excitement because she squealed and pulled me out by my wrist.

20 minutes later we were walking around the Rukon District looking for a swimsuit for me.

"Hey Hotaru how bout this." Rangiku asked holding up a pale pink bikini.

I shook my head walking behind her. "I really hate shopping..." I muttered as she kept going.

Rangiku looked at me. "You say something? Hey how about you pick something out!"

I sighed wanting to just be done I walked over to the racks trailing my fingers over different styles until I found something that caught my eye.

(**I** **know it's short... Oh and Kowareta Ningyou means Broken Doll.) **


	4. Chapter 3 Sister

I sighed as I sat in a chair inside the back room of the shack as Rangiku did my hair I kept my eyes shut since I really didn't want to see. When we got to the beach Rangiku kept me blindfolded so I was unsure where I was until I got inside.

"Okay Hotaru... Open your eyes." Rangiku said.

I opened my eyes and gasped my jet black hair normally fell to my lower back in messy layers was now half up half down the bottom layer was my normal straight black hair but the top layer was braided into a crown around my head held in place in the back by a 3 rose comb with a large dark red rose with two small white ones. My normal spiky bangs fell in my almond shaped dark blue/gray eyes, and my white skin even seemed more…. Well beautiful.

I couldn't believe this was me but as I looked in the mirror I noticed details that I knew nobody else would have: a large dark jagged circle shaped scar on my right temple with crack-like lines branching off of it, and unlike Rangiku I had pointed ear.

"Rangiku..." I said turning to look at her.

Rangiku smiled and used her thumb to wipe my eye I didn't even know I was crying. "It was our moms. You look so much like her."

I smiled and touched the clip behind my head. "Thanks Sis." I said wiping my eyes. Rangiku smiled and handed me a beach bag leaving me to change.

{3RD POV}

Rangiku walked out of the back room of the shack in a pale pink bikini.

"I want to thank you for coming. Hotaru will appreciate it." She said standing on the other side if the table from Toshiro Hitsugaya.

Toshiro nodded. "Sure." He said looking distracted.

Before everyone left Rangiku talked (well yelled) at Toshiro to get him to come.

In Toshiro's office Rangiku stood over his desk glaring. "You need to go." She said her arms crossed.

Toshiro sighed. "You know I hate the heat."

Rangiku slammed her hands on his desk. "I apologize for this now but," she walked over to the table by the couch, picked up the flower vase taking the flowers out setting them on the table and dumping the water all over Toshiro. "You need to wake up and see whats around you. Hotaru needs us all of us you see her everyday she walks around her like she's lost she has a hard time really opening up to anyone. We need to show her were there for her!" Rangiku stated.

Toshiro came back to the present when the door slid open and Hotaru walked out. Her hair was done and she wore a black bikini that went well with her skin tone, the straps were braided behind her head, and the bottom was mostly covered by a shimmery gray fabric that seemed to give her a firefly likeness.


	5. Writers block

**Okay guys I need some major help here! Post some ideas for what should happen next and if you want post an oc as well! **


End file.
